


七年之痒（得逞番外）

by Kiraforever



Category: EC - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-10 05:08:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17419649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiraforever/pseuds/Kiraforever





	1. 第五节

第五节  
浑身染上热意，Charles觉得自己的肉体燃烧了起来，连带着灵魂变成了炽热的深红色。

“怎么样？”Erik咬上Charles的耳垂，将那块软肉含入口中细细舔舐，呼出的热气进入敏感的耳道，让Charles止不住颤抖，口中溢出一声呻吟：“嗯……”

Erik轻笑一声，终于放过了Charles的左耳，双臂一撑，贴着Charles高温的身体翻到了Charles的上方：“暖和点了？”

“嗯。”Charles伸出右手放在Erik的后颈上，绯红着脸点点头。Erik微软的头发蹭在Charles的手心，传来阵阵酥软的痒意。

“那把睡衣脱了也没事吧？”还没等Charles回话，Erik就率先直起身子把体恤衫脱掉扔到了床脚。紧致细腻的肌肉毫无预告地出现在眼前，让Charles酸软了双腿。

这次换成Charles主动索吻，紧紧抱着Erik不愿放手。

一边吻着Charles，一边解开身下人的衣扣，Erik向Charles的胸口探去，大力揉摸着柔软的乳房。

“啊……轻点。”Charles咬着唇角轻嗔，却又沉溺于那微痛之中的极度快感，手指伸进Erik的发林。

“很重吗？”说着，Erik慢慢移开手，直接舔上乳房上通红的一点。自从多年前孕育了两个孩子之后，Charles的身体就变得比之前肥软了许多，不仅臀部更加挺翘，乳房也微微凸起，手感细腻柔软，仿佛充满了诱人的乳白色汁液。

可无论Erik怎么吮吸也尝不到甘甜的汁水，只有那甜蜜的气息能够稍微缓解口中的干渴。

他开始怀念Charles的哺乳时期了。

那时的Charles身体更软、奶味更足。Erik总是把Charles抱在怀里，为了防止浓稠的乳汁堵住乳房而揉捏着Charles的胸脯，隔着一层衣衫把玩那两个小团子，把Charles的胸脯捏到柔软通红。

他还时不时撩起Charles的衣服，贴上那饱满的双乳，用唇舌挑逗，一不小心就过足了奶瘾，让两个小家伙没奶吃，只好委屈地喝奶粉。

“啊！”Charles的一声惊呼让Erik从回忆中抽身，一回神才发现Charles的胸脯已经被他玩弄得泛红，乳尖甚至快要冒出血丝了。

“痛了……”Charles的双眸甚至溢出了泪花，显得十分委屈。

再舔舐了最后一次，终于Erik放过了那可怜的双乳，伸手向Charles股间探去：“是我过分了。”说着右手更加过分地探索着Charles的穴道，就着穴中的淫液伸进两指，毫不留情却又充满情欲地抽插、摸索、划圈。

不过一会儿，Charles的后穴就流出了股股透明色粘黏液体，根本无法止住，打湿了一层层床单。

扯掉睡裤，Erik与Charles终于“坦诚相待”。感受到Erik身下的巨物，Charles忍不住想去摸那玩意，一碰上去就被烫得缩回了手。虽然体验过很多次，他还是忍不住僵了僵身体。

这个细微的动作被Erik揽进眼底，他上下撸动着自己的玩物，将硕大的龟头贴上Charles的后穴，坏笑着说：“亲爱的，来一发？”


	2. 第六节

第六节  
Erik挑逗的话语让Charles再次全身微颤，他的指尖变成了粉红色，点上Erik性感的薄唇，喘着粗气说：“你明明知道回答是什么。”

“可我想听你说出来。”Erik张开嘴，用舌尖舔舐着Charles的手指，再把圆润可爱的指尖含进嘴里吞咬。

“啊……我今天偏不说……”Charles眯起双眼，侧过头不再看向Erik，仿佛对于Erik总爱在床事上戏弄他的坏习惯不再容忍。

“不说，那就是不要喽？”Erik放过Charles的手指，凑近身下人的脸颊。右手握着自己的巨物不断贴上那欲求不满的穴口慢慢摩挲，等到龟头快要被全部含进去时，再毫不留情地抽出来。一遍又一遍，把Charles的小穴玩弄到通红绵软，淫水连连。

“嗯……”Charles紧紧咬着下唇，还有知觉的双腿忍不住夹紧，却被Erik强有力的双臂扳开，完全无法抵抗来自他丈夫的攻击。

“你的身体可不是这么说的。”Erik再次开口，这次他把龟头完全插入Charles的身体里，那紧致的穴口刚好卡住冠状沟。

“啊……啊！”Charles浑身剧烈颤抖起来，“你快点啊！”Charles的身体内部仿佛被什么东西点燃，燃烧着饕餮无厌的火，急需Erik的玩意插进来，狠狠撞击。

“呼……”极致的快感让Erik也加重了呼吸，他强忍着想要狠狠插进Charles的穴道撞击到最深处，再看着Charles染上色欲的面容慢慢拔出的欲望，压低了声音说：“快点什么，宝贝？”

“快，快点……”Charles眼角泛出了泪花。

“什么？嗯？”Erik做好撞击的准备，只等Charles一声令下，他就会让两人都陷入情欲的漩涡。

Charles双手抱在Erik的耳畔，终于直视着Erik说：“我想要……想要你进来！想要你给我……啊！”

还没等Charles一句话说完，Erik就狠狠插进了Charles的小穴！用那滚烫硕大的阴茎探索着细致紧密的穴道！

“啊！——”Charles猛然弓起腰背，把微微凸起的双乳震得在空气中颤抖，圆润殷红的乳尖完全挺立。

Erik趁势揽住Charles光洁无瑕的后背，咬上他的乳珠，腰背发力，一刻不停进行着高频率的撞击。房间里刹那间响起了一阵阵肉体碰撞发出的啪啪声。

奶香味再次溢满口鼻，让兽性大发的Erik突然一愣。他喘着粗气慢慢放开Charles的身体，向床头旁柜子的抽屉伸出手。

“嗯……怎么了？”Charles全身通红，看Erik突然停止了动作，不由问道。

“避孕套。”Erik解释，他亲了Charles一口，道：“免得让你再遭罪。”说着将阴茎慢慢抽出，靠近床头柜。

虽然Erik很喜欢双乳中充满奶汁的Charles，也很喜欢他和Charles的两个孩子，但让Charles再来一次怀孕生子的痛苦过程，可是他不愿意接受的。

Charles皱起眉头，一个突然翻身竟然把人高马大的Erik压到了身下。

“你……”Erik有些意外地睁圆了双眼。

“都一杆进洞了还说这些！”Charles扶着Erik的巨物对准自己的后穴，摇晃着身子慢慢吞进，感受着阴茎上凸起的青筋摩擦穴道产生的快感。

“可是这样会……”

“那就再给我一个孩子吧。”Charles打断了Erik的话，他贴近Erik的耳畔轻声说，“亲爱的，让我怀孕，让我怀上你的孩子……”


	3. 第七节

第七节  
一股沾染了满满情欲气息的热血冲上大脑，Erik瞪圆双眼，小腹一紧，阴茎变得更加粗大。

“啊……怎么又……”Charles微皱起眉，眯起一只眼睛，不敢再往下吞含，那根粗长的东西只进去了一半左右。

太久没有做爱，Charles的后穴早已变得像第一次性事那样紧致，Erik巨大的玩意对于他来说太勉强了，“不，不行……进不去了。”

Erik大脑中仅存的一丝理智被Charles的话语抹掉，就像一根紧绷的弦被利刃割断。他放弃了去拿避孕套的想法，双手转而摸到Charles的腰胯上，鼓励身上的人继续动作：“可以的，宝贝。”

“不行……啊……太大了……”Charles的双腿架在Erik身旁，双手撑在Erik的胸膛上，以此为着力点撑着身体，还是不敢继续动作。

Erik让Charles趴在自己身上，牵住Charles的一只手，往下身带去，口中说着：“来，宝贝，感受一下。”

Charles颤抖的手碰上还没完全插进穴里的巨物，环绕着抚摸，感叹道：“好大……”不仅大，还滚烫，烫得Charles手心发麻。根部连着两个装满精液的囊袋，同样是烫手的温度。

听到Charles的碎碎念，Erik微微笑了：“又不是第一次知道了，但还是谢谢夸奖。”说着上下扭动起腰胯，让阴茎又顺利插入了一点。

“啊……啊……”可只是这么一点，也让Charles有点难以承受，眼角不自觉流下的生理盐水已经打湿了Charles的整个脸庞。

“可以的，Charles，刚刚不是就进去了吗？”Erik在Charles耳畔说，“你还想怀上我的孩子呢，不是吗？”

一股莫名的情感涌上心头，让Charles整个身体燃烧得更剧烈了。Charles的手还放在Erik那一小半没能插进去的阴茎上，捏了捏，惹得Erik加重了呼吸。Charles再松开手往那两枚圆润饱满的囊袋摸去。

这里面装着能够让自己怀孕的东西，Charles想。当Erik粗壮的阴茎插进他身体的最深处时，精液就会从这两个囊袋中迸发而出，冲进他的身体，让他受孕，就像将种子撒到大地上那样。

不久后，他的小腹就会变软，然后逐渐鼓起，变圆。紧接着他的臀部会变得肥厚，胸部会更加圆润，充满乳汁……

尽管是单纯想象着，Charles的穴道就涌出了更多汁液，他喘着气，终于慢慢晃动起身体，将Erik的巨物完全吞下。

“啊！——”Charles惊呼。这次就连Erik也没忍住咬住了舌尖。

下一秒Erik翻身而起，将Charles压在身下，狠狠抽插起来。Charles不断地呻吟，Erik加重了呼吸。好久没有体验了，肉体直接摩擦，撞击出火花的感觉。

Erik的性器粗壮滚烫，狰狞的青筋错综盘绕在上面，擦得Charles穴道火辣辣得疼，却又夹杂着极度致命的快感，让Charles差点失了智。

他眼角的余光不断盯着两人身体接触的那处，看着Erik的那玩意在他体内进进出出，在穴口摩擦出厚重的白色黏液。

“呼，怎么样？”Erik咬上Charles的耳尖。

“啊……唔……来了，来了！——”Charles浑身颤抖，夹紧双臀，终于攀登上高潮。

Erik也加快了速度，在Charles高潮中不断蠕动的穴道里抽插，力道大到连精囊都快撞进穴口了，才抵住Charles身体的最深处射出了强劲有力的一炮。


End file.
